Do the Phin Flynn
Parody of "Do the John Wall" by Troop 41. Danville be the city where we like to do the dance Build to the left put some nails down on the ground Do it for the children and we do it for the kids To build like Flynn boy you gotta' do the dance Everybody do the Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn - Verse 1: Everybody clear out, hand me the tools Time winding down 3 PM says alarm clock Break the wood plank homeboy I can't be stopped All about my building so you know I'm hitting the nails I'm trying to tell them, boy you can't build this Beast in the yard homeboy I build the hardest Buildings are big, yeah they are real big You can't stop me with the paint I'm a builder See I hustle in the yard call me P-Flynn See the guys get it flying like a real plane I build hard until I hear the mom offer the snack I'm a kid but my buildin' so official Never reach got to stay out of big trouble But mom drives up the way, get them in no trouble They can't solve Jeet's math it's pre-calculus But I keep three dimes that's a thirty cents-oh! Chorus: Danville be the city where we like to do the dance Build to the left put some nails down on the ground Do it for the children and we do it for the kids To build like Flynn boy you gotta' do the dance Everybody do the Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn InFerbo - Verse 2: Sick with it Hustle for the tool I go-go get it I'm in it to win it, 919 baby we represent it And I don't tool hog they got their whole troop in it See you just do one thing ain't ever got the heart to do it Can't put me out the day I'm in that thing from start to finish And if I can't build the thing then believe I'm about to try again We're wave drifting now I'm gliding down the big wave About to do a big slam catch me on them inches Coming from the south side The expectations of us is that we will not rise And still we prove them wrong, we rising cause we hot guys Bring life to the town we will not die Hah, Yeah Name's Phin, yeah you call that the great Flynn All I do is build I get up I can take a fall I'm Hungry for fried chick, call it lunchtime Build stuff all day, yeah it's clutch time Chorus: Danville be the city where we like to do the dance Build to the left put some nails down on the ground Do it for the children and we do it for the kids To build like Flynn boy you gotta' do the dance Everybody do the Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Pit - Verse 3: Let's do it Oh yeah we building, building until they yielding Until the third out's made I'm guessing we gone be fielding Cause Flynn-Fletchers here to win, not to watch you play Whole world do the dance say what up PF Better take him out the game, cause they say that boy insane When he coming down the lane, trying to build a cool thing First we build, show the muscle then build on it For the big sign, let my best friends put field on it You ain't handling nothing I'm about to slide and steal on them Score it to the point, slide face-first and I'm still in there Crowd going bananas so you know that's why we peel on them And we from the "D", ain't nothing like being real on them Building deadly, you know that we kill on them Time to grab the building tool, about to whack a nail in there Yeahh, Danville we gone show them how to do it Do the Phin Flynn it ain't really nothing to it Chorus: Danville be the city where we like to do the dance Build to the left put some nails down on the ground Do it for the children and we do it for the kids To build like Flynn boy you gotta' do the dance Everybody do the Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Phin Flynn Copied from MetroLyrics.com Edited by AgentP. *Yes, the baseball references are semi-intentional. Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Songs Category:Spoofs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Fanon Works